


Afternoon of the Hunter

by CaptainRoyalty



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRoyalty/pseuds/CaptainRoyalty
Summary: Set in the past when Lady Maria is still a hunter operating under Gehrman's tutelage. It's been a long day of fighting off eldritch horrors and frankly, we all need ways to wind down. Or be wound up in Maria's case.
Relationships: Maria/Gerhman (Implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Afternoon of the Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission, I apologize if certain details aren't totally on! It was super fun to write lol don't we all just want to be adored and felt up by monsters every once in a while??

Maria sighed and finally sheathed her weapon back in its holster on her back. Now that all the monsters in the ruins were dead, she could maybe catch her breath. It had felt like the grotesque creatures had been coming in waves for hours and Maria found herself actually starting to feel exhausted. Color her maybe the mildest shade of impressed—they had proved a legitimate threat.

In the most boring of senses though. There was a reason they were all gored across the floor while Maria had only broken a sweat. All her wounds were superfluous, simple little scratches and bruises that she could feel under her clothes. Her head hurt a little bit, but she assumed water would take care of that. All in all, Maria felt confident that she had done a spectacular for being ambushed while separated from the main hunting party.

In the distance, she could hear Gehrman and the others fighting the hoards in the street. From the snarling and howling, it sounded like a kind of wolf. Those were never really threats, especially if it was only one or two against a whole hunting party. Besides, Maria didn’t feel a reason to go looking or checking on them. The sounds weren’t screams of pain or panic, but commands and cheering. Gehrman was with them, they would be fine.

Maria figured she deserved a little down time for dealing with her mess entirely by herself.

Keeping an ear out, she leaned down the side of the stone wall and sat on the floor, sighing as her head rested on the brick. The others could deal with a wolf, she had just spent the last half hour hacking and cutting away at a giant eldritch bundle of horror. It had been gelatinous and huge, taking up nearly a quarter of the old abandoned church. When Maria stumbled on it, the door behind her had slammed shut, long appendages snaking from its bulbous, pink body across the ceiling and down the halls. It spat monsters out at her, smaller than it was, but still fast enough and dangerous enough to force her to divert her attention.

It had been a long, slow fight across the room where she finally sank her blade into what she guessed was the face. It had looked like a swollen bundle of eyeballs and her stomach lurched when the disgusting fluids spilled out. Nasty thing—whatever it was.

It was dead now, still in the corner of the room but far smaller in size, slowly starting to shrink in on itself. Outside was getting quieter. There might have even been a gentle breeze blowing that was singing peacefully through the broken glass of the windows. She wasn’t going to sleep, absolutely not, but if she drifted off for just a second… just for a moment…

Maria woke with a gasp only a few seconds later when a warm pressure settled around her leg. Startled, she sat up and looked down to find something wrapped around her boot and slowly starting to make its way up her thigh.

Her eyes darted and followed the line across the floor, finding it connected to the monster she was fighting earlier. Maria had no clue what it was, Gerhman hadn’t described anything like this and she didn’t know if this monster had regenerative abilities. If it wanted another fight—

But it wasn’t squeezing tight. Or even gripping that hard. Experimentally, Maria wriggled her leg and watched the tentacle (similar to the ones that had been on the ceiling) let go and fall to the floor. It looked… frightened? Maria looked back to the mass and saw that it was still twitching, moving and bleeding, but it wasn’t making the same ugly, threatening noises. It seemed… almost docile.

Slowly, Maria lowered her foot back to the floor and left it, watching to see what it would do. Even slower, the tentacle slithered across the floor and wound its way back up around her leg. It was warm and even though it had looked shiny on the ceiling, when Maria touched its surface, it wasn’t slimy. It was soft, both in touch and the way it was working around her. It tugged – gently, suggesting – on her leg, nudging her thighs further open.

Maria’s cheeks turned pink. It couldn’t want that. Right? It was just trying to pull her back over to try and eat her… right? Just to prove herself right, Maria let her leg relax and watched the tentacle slowly pull it to the side. But the second her legs were open, it stopped pulling and started holding, maybe even caressing. She watched the end of it slither and wriggle on her thigh—maybe she was wrong, maybe it was finally losing life—

“Ohh…” Maria moaned and looked down again, finding the end of the tentacle worming and rubbing against her pussy through the fabric of her trousers. It somehow knew exactly where to press, where to slither firm so it stroked right against her clit. Maria’s legs were open, heels planted on the floor, leaning back and watching in semi shock as the tentacle wriggled against her. She could feel her heartbeat between her hips.

Maria knew should have stopped it. It could have been dangerous or trying to hurt her. She should have cut it—she would cut it. She would kill it for good and not let it defile her and dirty her like she was some kind of female for monsters to attempt to breed with.

But she could… play dumb for a little while. It was a new monster… it should be studied for dangers. Maria slowly slid down the wall—just so it could have a little more room.

The end of the tentacle pulled back when she moved and two more appeared, somehow able to sense that her guard was lowered. They snaked under her clothes, winding up her soft, pale skin and around the soft flesh of her breasts. They squeezed, loosening to run their sides over her nipples. When had they gotten stiff? This was a monster fondling and groping her, but it was caressing her the way a lover would. The one on her leg was still there holding, but never forcing, her leg open while it extended, prodding along the waistband of her trousers before sliding under the fabric.

It brushed against the folds of her pussy before pushing past the lips to slide and rub against her stiff, swelling clit. “A-Ahh… oh that’s…” It ran along her, feeling up and stroking her pussy under hear panties. The head pressed against the entrance to her pussy, prodding just hard enough for Maria to feel her cunt gush warm. When had she gotten so wet?

“That’s… _so good_ …” Maria purred and let it continue. It was so warm and so soft, alternating between long, lavishing strokes and focusing the head right on the top of her clit, flicking and rubbing. She was soaking wet, Maria could feel her panties starting to stick to her skin, and—and…

“I’ll let you have a little more.” Maria looked around. The windows were dark and dusty. No one was around. This was harmless and it seemed like it wanted her bad. Like it was asking permission every time it brushed over her weeping cunt and prodded at her hole. It had been so sweet to her and knew how to touch her…

Unknown to her, a pair of eyes watched as she slid out of her boots and placed them on the floor, patting the tentacle that was slowly uncurling from her leg. Ears could hear her say, “Be patient, I’m making this easier for you after all”. They watched with wide eyes as she fiddled with her belt and buttons until her trousers slid free off her legs.

Gehrman couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Maria was willfully lowering herself to the floor – half naked and bruised – to sit in front of a monster. With wide open legs, spreading her soft, pink pussy with her fingers and cooing at the tentacle slithering towards her, “Come on then if you want it so bad.”

The way Maria _sounded_ when the thing slid into her. There was no resistance, it went in easily and fit well, knowing exactly how to curve and bend to stroke every sensitive nerve inside of her. Her legs locked open, head back and mouth open in a gasp. She was letting a monster fuck her, letting it fit inside her cunt. He could see how wet she was when it pulled back slick and darkened, squelching when it wriggled back inside.

“Perfect—oh god—yes, yes that’s _perfect…_ ” It was fucking her now, sliding in and out of her pussy with lewd, wet sounds and picking up speed. It was a monster making her sound so erotic, but it wasn’t forceful—never forceful. Gehrman could see the way it held her legs up and open, sliding her onto her back and helping support her weight.

More were sliding towards her, curling around her tits and ass, caressing her skin the way Gehrman dreamed of doing. They flicked over sensitive buds and slid down to her neglected clit, resuming the rubbing and stroking of the one currently preoccupied with stirring her pussy.

“You’re touching me everywhere—that’s so _good_ ” Maria’s cheeks were so red, she was so on display with her hips over her head and pussy spread so wide “You’re going—you’re going to make me cum… fuck make me cum…”  
  
Maria sounded and looked so overwhelmed by pleasure. She was smiling, opening her hands for tentacles to slide over and down her arms, wriggling her body into its touching and fucking up against its movements. She was enjoying this, this was the best anyone had ever given it to her. It was so good, it touched her everywhere and knew exactly how to fuck, knew exactly where to rub inside of her to make her scream and cry out. Knew how to scratch that deep fucking itch—

Gehrman watched as her eyes rolled back and her back arched off the floor. She screamed and an orgasm ripped hard through her body, making her squeeze and gush around the tentacle. Her hips flexed and bucked, eyes scrunching up and voice climbing into a scream before relaxing back to the floor with heavy breathing.

“I could… let you live…” Maria laughed softly. She looked absolutely beautiful. There was the lightest gleam of sweat on her skin and she looked like she was glowing. There was a smile on her face and Gehrman could see the slightest twitch in her pussy. Those and the sound of sheer satisfaction in her sigh made Gehrman’s cock twitch. He had been hard rock but too stunned to do a thing about it or even really notice.

Maria was moving and he had to go. She would never tolerate him knowing if she knew that he had watched the whole thing. And Gehrman… didn’t want her to feel bad. It had looked like a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see more of my work? Follow me on twitter @captn_royalty :)


End file.
